SpyMissionLog1
by SinginSohan
Summary: Two good friends go on a mission to find out who murded a girl.


  
  
This is a true story. "Oh no!" you think, "Another one of those weird stories that the author's say is true!" But I'm asking you to not say that because this story is a true story. It happened to me when I was 17.  
  
-Getting Started-  
  
"Get up, Sohan, Julia is coming over today, remember? We have to pick her up in half an hour!!!" Sohan gets up from her warm, welcoming bed. She is a secret agent, a spy and Sohan plans overnight stays with Julia so they can solve missions together. Julia is a secret spy too. Today Barry, (their boss) has given them a mission. "A girl who was 15 called Hannah Murdoch happens to have been murdered." Sohan began. "We have to find out who murdered her, how, why and what punishment to give him/her. That all depends on how he/she killed Hannah. If he/she was on drugs, then we could send him/her to jail, but if he/she did it for fun, we could get him/her tortured." "Sohan, instead of you saying him/her and he/she all the time, how about we call him/her Mr X?"  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
-The Mission Commences-  
  
Sohan and Julia got to work. They first obtained their gadgets. They were highly mass produced. There was a mobile that belonged to Sohan which could ring up people (der), satellite TV, internet access, a personal computer, an analyser and lip gloss, a girl's best friend. A spy ear which helps you hear personal conversations much louder. Binoculars, a spy note-book, and a how to be a good spy book. They rang up Barry to tell him they were ready to start their mission. They searched around for some evidence, but could find none. They waited patiently until night time arrived. They roamed around the bank. They entered the secret underground tunnel which leads to the Federal Reserve. They reached for the metal bar on top of the high pillar. Julia used Sohan's spy ear to listen to any conversations that were nearby. Suddenly one conversation commenced with a high pitched voice above the underground tunnel. It sounded like Barry's voice. It seemed like he wanted to rob the Federal Reserve. They listened with their spy ear and heard: "We are going to make a Claw Reacher Universe Machine Busted Exacerbate Device, also known CRUMBED." But what could CRUMBED mean? They both climbed out of the underground tunnel and went to the entrance of the Federal Reserve and knocked on the door. The shadowy figure roaming around the bank was tall wide and very hard faced. Julia couldn't recognise the man or woman because of the beanie that was covering their face. There was also some other men with the shadowy figure. They must be helpers of some kind. Julia and Sohan smashed the door open with their rope whips that sprung out from their hands. The figures stood alarmed. The main shadowy figure stood as still as a statue. "These people must be the bank managers. So, where's the money you idiotic feral geeks?" The figures babbled. "Yeah, I'll give it to you. It's just that I don't know how to divide money, but I am the master in algebra," exclaimed Sohan. "Come on, why don't you put the 128 million bucks into six parts? It's like, dude, like you have 21 million bucks, per person, then there's a remainder of 2 million bucks. But then if you put the 2 million bucks into decimals it would be 21 point 3, 3, occurrence, occurrence, occurrence," explained one of the shadowy figures. "Okay, I'll know how to do that, it's that it's buried somewhere," mumbled Sohan. "Where is it buried?" asked the figures in unison. "Come - on guys! I ain't good at geography either!" said Sohan with a laugh.  
  
-The First Piece of Evidence-  
  
Sohan and Julia ran as fast as they could when the shadowy figures figured out who Sohan and Julia were. "I think we lost them!" Julia panted. "Oh no! Look at the time! I promised mum I'd be home 10 minutes ago!" Sohan exclaimed. "Let's go!" Julia answered. They ran even faster back to Sohan's house, as Sohan's mum; Nav was kind, yet very severe. When they got home, Nav wasn't there, but Sohan's grandma; Jeet was there. Julia and Sohan said they were sorry, and went so Sohan's room to figure out what had just happened. Julia used Sohan's Mobile Analyser to have a look into things. "Oh heck." "What is it Juju?" "According to the analyser, one of the shadowy figures was Barry." "Oh heck" "Indeed."  
  
-The Second Task-  
  
"Julia, you're aware that you have to go home on 3 days, correct?" questioned Nav. "Sure." answered Julia. "But we have to solve the mission in 3 days!!" Sohan whispered into Julia's ear. "I understand that, but if we don't, I'll persuade my mum to let YOU come over to my house for another 4 days!" "Good idea!" screamed Sohan. "I think I should ring Barry, tell him what we saw, pretending that we don't know that one of the figures was him." "Ok." Replied Julia. "Hello, Barry?" said Sohan. "Yes who is this?" answered back Barry. "Sohan." "Oh." "We saw lots of shadowy figures in the bank and they wanted to rob the bank." "Really?" "Yes and they are our number 1 suspect." "Oh." "We are going to find out more about them in my analyser and then track them down so we can ask them some questions." "Ok sounds a good idea." "So, where are you now Barry?" "In my office." "I'll be right there to ask you all the questions I need to find out why you wanted to rob the bank. Ok?" "Ok that's fine." "Bye." "Bye. - WHAT?" Sohan had already hung up by then.  
  
-Barry's Interview-  
  
Sohan and Julia really wanted too try this interview out and see Barry's face, so when they got to Barry's office.. "Hello Barry." Julia greeted. "..Hi.." Barry answered. "We could put you in jail for what you did." "Yes, but I could escape." "No you couldn't." Sohan stated "Yes I could." "How?" Julia questioned.  
  
"Well, all the walls are brick, and I can't knock them down. The wall and floor are stone, and I can't break them down. I have a wooden table in front of me. I will rub my hands until they are sore. I will get my saw hands and saw the table in half. 2 halves make a whole. I will then climb the through hole and yell until my voice is hoarse. I will get on the horse and ride away." "Very funny Barry," Sohan said. "But really, why did you want to rob the bank?" "I didn't have enough money to pay you to spy." "That's ok, we could have made it $1 000 000 instead of $2 000 000 a day." Julia explained. "You just had to ask." "I'll remember that next time." "Good." Sohan said.  
  
-Sophie Monk the Superstar-  
  
"Julia, we have 1 day to find this crime out." Sohan told Julia. "I know. Lets go to Sophie Monk's place where she stays. She writes for Total Girl and she can answer any question." "Ok"  
  
"We would like to talk to Sophie Monk please." Julia asked. "Who are you?" The guard questioned. Sohan held out her membership card of the Spy_Mission_Log.co. "We are Sohan Judge and Julia Mitchelmore, Agent Spies." "Hurry up, Sophie is in her dressing room." The guard lead them to Sophie's room. "Hi, Sophie?" Sohan said. "Yes?" "I'm Sohan and this is Julia and we want to ask you something." "What?" "A girl called Hannah Murdoch was murdered a week ago, and we need to find out who did it." "Ok" "You write for our fave mag, Total Girl and can answer any question. We want help with who murdered Hannah." "I was hoping someone would ask me this because I don't know how to put it. I was drugged and I accidentally throttled some girl about 15 years old a week ago at a bar." "I am sorry Sophie." Said Julia "Am I to go to jail?" "Sorry again." "I understand." "If you confess, you might get out of it." Sohan suggested." "Hmmm... I think I'll confess." "Good girl."  
  
-Confession-  
  
"The court case is tomorrow." Sohan told Julia. "I hope Sophie's alright." Julia said. "I am too." A day later.. "It's such good news that Sophie got out of being in jail!!!" Sohan imitated everyone at the court case. "It is good news though! I mean maybe everyone will confess now and will get out of going into jail..." "At least everyone is safe." "Yeh." Julia got out of the car. "Thankyou for having me Mrs Judge." Julia said "It was a pleasure having you Julia." "Bye Sohan, Bye Mrs Judge" "Bye" Sohan said. "Bye"  
  
Next book: Spy_Mission_Log_2 


End file.
